Forever in my heart part X
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: not a oneshot! what happens to Daisy as she lives on Irk? eh... i thought the title sounded kinda cool but now it feels blah... rating may change.
1. The Zimness continues!

Forever in my heart part "X"

_**intro**_

_**Finally. I've got a beautiful house on Irk with my boyfriend (kind of) Zim, his SIR unit, GIR, my SIR unit, FIR, and my dog Roscoe. I'm an Irken but I'm still human by night. But my daddy, Tallest Red is trying to fix that. Well, kind of. I'm thirteen years old and soon, daddy's going to get me my very own voot! My dad lives on a big ship called the 'Massive.' he said if I grow up and become a tallest, I could live there. But I highly doubt that I will become a tallest because I'm even shorter than Zim! But I have made some new friends. And Zim told me that we could go back to our old house on Earth soon. But only for a couple of months. I can't wait! And on top of that, I'm getting ready for a party that I'm going to celebrate on Saturday with all of our friends! The party is going to be at the arcade. And Zim, daddy, FIR, and GIR are going to help me find a nice dress for the party.**_

I promptly slipped on my old tennis shoes so I could go to the store to look for a dress. I had just taken a shower and my hair smelled like oranges. I hadn't seen my dad in about a week and he was coming along too.

"DAISY!" Zim yelled from the living room. I walked in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your stuff all over the floor? Ugh. You know, I think by now, you're old enough to clean up after yourself!" he said, picking up my puppy slippers and one of my undershirts (okay, it was a sports bra, whatever…).

"Sorry…" I said, holding in laughter as he handed me my things. I went in my room, put them away, and came back to the living room.

Then the fire alarm went off.

I went into the kitchen where the microwave had burst into flames.

"GIR! FIR! DID YOU GUYS PUT METAL OBJECTS IN THE MICROWAVE AGAIN?" I shouted. They walked in, guilty looks on their faces.

"You know, My dad will be here any minute and it doesn't help when you catch things on fire." I said, putting it out with the extinguisher. "What did you put in there anyway?"

"a can of tuna." FIR said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The microwave was hungry." GIR said. I sighed and sat on the couch.

Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door.

Daddy!

I gave him a hug.

"I missed you, dad!" I said.

He laughed.

"I missed you too. Are you guys ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"But I think Zim's doing a few last-minute things." I said.

Zim came out with a bar of soap.

"GIR…" he growled, "Why do you have to ALWAYS put bacon in the soap?"

"It was FIR this time!" GIR said. FIR nodded.

"Yup! I MADE IT MAHSELF!" she said.

"Why?" Zim asked.

FIR shrugged.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked Zim. He nodded and we all walked out and into the Voot.

As soon as we walked in the shop, I picked up about six dresses that I really liked. Now to try them on…

Too big…

To small…

Then I came across an adorable dress. It had halter straps and it had sequins on the bottom. And it was a beautiful aquamarine. So I showed them how it looked.

What did they say?

"It's so pretty!" FIR said, giving me a hug.

Zim smiled. Heh… I knew he didn't want to be there looking for dresses.

"Well… it's a little… revealing…" my dad said. I frowned.

"But, daddy!" I whined.

"and it's more than five inches above your knees. Sweetie, you are only thirteen…" he said.

"But in a couple of months I'll be fourteen." I said.

"In six months." he said. "And how much is it anyway?"

"Four hundred monies." I said simply. He frowned.

"No way." he said.

"But I have the money for it! I'll pay for it!" I said.

"No. I'm not going to let you spend that kind of money on a dress that you're only going to wear once." he said. I sighed and folded my arms.

"I bet mom would have let me buy it." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked, even though I knew he heard me.

"I BET MOM WOULD HAVE LET ME BUY IT!" I said, well, shouted…

"Well I guess Zim's going to have to host the party himself." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you're not going. You're grounded, young lady." he told me.

I was fuming. Exasperated. ENRAGED!

"But… You can't ground me! I put so much monies towards reservations! I had to reserve tables at the diner!" I said.

"Not another word." he said. "Let's go."

I folded my arms. I felt so childish.

"And FIR can't go without me!" I said.

"I said 'not another word'. Keep it up and you're never going back to Earth again." he said.

I sat in the back seat of the voot. No way I was sitting next to him. How's he going to ground me if I don't even live with him?

I was too angry to ask him.

As we walked back into the house, I ran into my room, put my head under my pillow and cried.

You know those seven words you can't say on television? I wanted to scream them at my dad. (Okay, I only know two, BUT IF I KNEW ALL SEVEN…)

I turned on my PS2 and played Spyro the Dragon. That would get my mind off of things.

My dad knocked on the door. I knew it was him!

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

He opened the door anyway and closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily as Spyro lost a life trying to glide onto a ledge. I paused the game.

"You're going to be with me on the Massive for a few weeks." he said, "Pack up your things."

"But I live here with Zim." I said, resuming the game.

"Well you shouldn't have acted like such a brat." he said.

I mimicked him in a childish voice.

"That's it. You're not going back to Earth." he said. I was dumbfounded. (You gotta admit, that is a cool word… IDK why.)

I love Earth so much! He can't do that.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'M NOT GOING ON THE MASSIVE!" I shouted.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard him shout.

No.

No way I was going to live on the Massive for weeks. Because a few weeks might turn into a few months… then a few years.

Not in a million years.

"I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE!" I shouted, tears running down my cheeks.

"I GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RECLAIM YOUR SIR UNIT!" he shouted.

FIR!

I unlocked the door, grabbed FIR, and ran out the front door.

Where was I going?

I don't even know the answer.

I just kept running. I felt like I might have an asthma attack but it didn't matter to me.

I would go back for my dog sooner or later.

Then I began to wheeze.

I still couldn't stop.

I began to cough.

I still couldn't stop.

I couldn't breathe.

I still couldn't stop.

I fell to the ground.

I had to stop.

Zim had caught up to me within a few seconds. He was worried. Then he saw that I was having trouble breathing.

That's when my dad came.

He threw me onto his shoulder and carried me to the voot. By the time I was in the voot, I wasn't even conscious.

GIR and FIR were crying- I could hear them even though I wasn't awake.

I woke up in a hospital. I hate the hospital. They always have trouble finding the problem because I don't have Irken organs.

It was night and I had gone back to my human form. Being human makes me happy.

And then I looked down where FIR was sitting at the bottom of my bed next to GIR. They're probably the closest friends I've ever seen.

Then Zim walked in with my dad.

Zim gave me the biggest hug he had ever given me before. And he was making sobbing noises.

"Don't ever do that again." he whispered. I hugged him back as if to say, 'I promise'.

My dad smoothed my bangs back and sat down next to me. He lifted my chin with his finger to make sure I was looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was a little hard on you and… it's just that I'm afraid that my little baby is growing up too fast."

"But I'm not," I said, "I still sleep with fifteen teddy bears on my bed, I still watch cartoons on Saturday mornings, and I still use too much ketchup with my food."

"I know." he said, laughing a little and playing with my hair.

"Do I still… have to go on the Massive, daddy?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm sure you have better things to do." he said, "Like hosting a party this Saturday."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Oh thank you, daddy!" I said.

"And I got a little something for you. I had it sent to your old house back on Earth." he said.

"You mean… I can still go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course." he said. That made me smile.

The doctor came in.

"You just suffered an asthma attack- but you should be well enough to go home now."

After I was home, I fed my dog a treat and sat him on my bed with me.

"Hey." Zim said, joining us.

"Hi." I said, a smile on my face.

GIR and FIR ran in.

I gave them hugs. Hugs are nice…

I turned on my play station and put in Spyro again. He's my hero!

Then my dad came in to watch. For some odd reason, I LOVE having people watch me play video games.

After about an hour, I turned off the game and fell asleep. My dad went home after that. I woke up to GIR's butt in my face. Unfun. Yeah. I made that word up.

(This will be continued! I rushed then I put it off for awhile and I'm sorry it took so long for those who knew I was working on it! Daisy is me in disguise, I swear. Her logic is like mine and she loves Spyro! Everyone does! …well if you know who he is…)


	2. Party! and an evil cousin?

"Zim!" I called. He walked into the room.

"It's 3am. What do you want?"

"It…it is?" I asked, then I looked at my skin. Yup, human.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Then what were you doing up?"

"I…I couldn't sleep." Zim said.

I looked beside me and there was FIR. Sleeping like a little angel.

"The party's tomorrow so get some sleep and we can get things planned." I said. I'm always thinking ahead. Wait…no…not always…

"I told you I can't sleep." Zim said, waking FIR.

"Fine," I said with a small sigh.

"And w-what about you? You're the one hosting the party!"

"mhmm…"

"Good night." he said firmly and started to leave.

"W-WAIT!" I said, almost involuntarily.

"What?"

"I love you!"

He smiled but didn't say anything. Ah well…

I moved further away from GIR's butt and sat FIR on my lap, who was up and alert.

"Are you coming to Earth with me?" I asked her. She nodded.

"T-the day after the party, right?"

"Yup. I can't wait!" I said. Little did I know that going back to Earth was going to turn out…eh…different than I expected. But you'll find out about that soon enough.

Finally, I fell asleep at 6am.

Only to be woken up at 6:02.

"GET UP, SLEEPYHEADS! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! PHONE CALLS TO MAKE! BALLOONS TO INFLATE! NOW GET YOUR BOOTIES UP!"

"Nyungh…"

"Yeah, yeah! You can complain all you want, Daisy but if we don't-"

I threw my pillow at him and cut him off.

"DORK! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO EARLY? YOU KNOW I LIKE TO SLEEP IN UNTILL 1PM!"

"Well, you're the one who was rushing it 3 hours ago."

"Three hours and three minutes." I corrected him.

"It doesn't matter because tomorrow, at the arcade, we're going to have to manage a party of like 40 people AND treat them to dinner. You reserved tables at the diner, right?"

"Yes, Zim."

"Good. Now use that helium thing in the living room to blow up the balloons."

"And where are you going?" I asked as he started to walk away.

"Back to bed. I fell asleep like two hours ago, woke up ten minutes ago, and I'm tired."

Two hours of sleep? Try two minutes.

I got up, picked up GIR and FIR and made my bed up. I brushed my teeth until they were sparkly and white, did my hair, and got some orange juice. (A/N: OMG I cannot live without juice! I swear! It's all I drink when I go to my friends' houses! And one of my friends just hates juice! How can you hate it? Enough about juice. Sorry to bore you.)

I blew up about thirty balloons, made like forty phone calls to make sure everyone was coming, and made bacon and waffles for FIR and GIR. Zim would hate to find it because as long as I'm irken, it's toxic…but not to robots…

That's how I spent my day. Then Zim woke up at like five pm. I was so sleep deprived, I just started laughing at everything.

"Why do I smell…bacon?" Zim asked.

"I MADE IT MAHSELF!" I shouted then burst out laughing.

"That's it. You're getting some sleep." Zim said, shoving me into my room.

"But I'm not tired!"

"mmhmm…"

"Your hand feels like the bottom of my foot…no I'm kidding! AHHAHAAHHAA! I'M JOKING!"

"G'night."

"You're so fat, Jabba the hut said 'DAAANNNGGG!'" I shouted. Funny thing is, Zim is a bit thinner than me.

He started to leave.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Why not?"

"…no…never mind you can leave…you smell like potatoes…and bubble gum…"

Two second later, I was asleep. Then I woke up on the day of the party! It was 9am. Pretty early for me but SO WHAT?

I got my dress on with some high-heels and found Zim, GIR, and FIR in the living room. They were ready as well. We just wanted to get to the arcade before all the guests and we were surprised that they said we could bring as many balloons as we wanted.

I ran to the bathroom quickly to do my makeup and brush my teeth. NOW I was ready!

I sat next to the driver's seat in the voot while Zim drove. The arcade wasn't too far away.

When we arrived, we got everything ready and had a HUGE bucket of tokens at our table. We were only ordering drinks at the arcade because we were going to eat at the diner afterward.

Finally, all of the guests had come. I won THOUSANDS of tickets and used them to buy a bubble gum machine. I would like that in my room!

I met up with some of my friends and we continued to play games. How did we have so much monies? My dad is a Tallest for Pete's sake!

After that, we all went to the diner. I ordered what was an Irken version of a salad. It just tasted so much better than one from Earth.

After we ate, everyone went home and I was exhausted. I quickly packed my stuff for Earth. I took my dog, Roscoe, to a friend's house because, for some reason, I didn't trust that Zim would feed him. I left with my dad into his voot with FIR of course and Zim let me take GIR so…I took him too.

Then my dad had me drink something so I could remain human until I…found a way to change back.

When we arrived on Earth, we went into my old house and it just seemed abandoned. But I loved that house! So many memories!

"I'm going to take GIR and FIR for a walk, okay, daddy?" I said as FIR and GIR got into their disguises. My dad nodded.

I wasn't walking for long at all when this girl with straight black hair, a miniskirt, and a tank top walked up to me.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" she asked me, pointing to GIR. "That dog just happens to belong to my boyfriend, and so do those clothes!"

"Whoa! Calm down! This dog belongs to MY boyfriend, and these are MY boyfriends clothes! So why don't you just take your little butt back to wherever you came from you little-"

"Wait a minute, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"His name is Zim, yours?"

"My boyfriend's name is Zim! I can PROVE it to you!" she said. I gave her a strange look.

"Well okay do so." I said, turning and starting to walk. With an attitude at that.

"Where are you GOING? His house is THIS way!" she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Prove it!" I said, following her to wherever the heck she was going.

I ended up at a house that looked just like mine. Strange. It even looked like mine on the inside except it had a few different furniture items.

"Hey Zim! Get your bootie up here babe there's someone I need you to meet!" the girl shouted.

To my surprise, Zim walked downstairs!

"Who're YOU?" He asked, pointing to me. He gave me a look that said 'I think you're hot.' I'm not even kidding.

"My name's Daisy and I thought you were on Irk, sweetie." I said.

"Daisy?" He said, giving me a strange look. Then another Zim walked in. THAAAAAT was my Zim.

"Daisy what's- Oh my gosh hey bro!" He said when he saw the Zim that lived in the house similar to mine.

"Oh my gosh it's been forever!" My Zim said. (I'm going to refer to the Zim that I knew as 'my Zim' for awhile)

Then my dad and uncle walked in and hugged me. I saw the girl that led me here faint. I didn't know what to do.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, lifting her up. I had no idea who she was but she looked uncomfortable on the ground.

"My daughter." Purple said, taking her from me, after seeing I struggled to carry her. She was either heavy or I just needed to work out.

"You mean…I have a cousin?" I asked. He nodded. "Her name is Jesse."

"But how come there are two Zims?"

"The Zim you know is a clone of the original." My dad said. I was just confused.

"I love him anyway," I said climbing on his back as he carried me home. Red and…Jesse's Zim stayed at the other house.

But not much later, there was a knock on the door.

Purple and the other Zim had come. Along with a SIR that was obviously female and another GIR unit.

"Listen, Jesse ran away…" The other Zim said.

"Why?" I asked.

"…because…I accidentally slipped out that you were…kind of pretty… even though I'm her boyfriend." he said reluctantly.

"Um…okay…" I said, brushing it off.

"Would you guys like to come with us to Bloaty's so we can…think things over?" my uncle said. We all agreed and walked over to Bloaty's.

"I feel awful...this is all my fault." Jesse's Zim said, his head in his hands. I sighed and took a sip of my coke- they were out of Pepsi.

"Zim, please. She'll be fine! She was just upset and I KNOW she'll forgive you. We'll find her soon, I promise!" I said, hoping we would find her because after all, she was my cousin.

My Zim took a small sip of his drink.

"Yeah bro. I mean any girl would be mad about what you did. I mean, I'm mad myself so if you do it again I'll kill you but she'll forgive you."

My uncle sighed. I knew he was more upset than any of us.

"She...something's off. I don't FEEL that she's okay! She's NOT! I KNOW She isn't!" We gave him a strange look. All except my dad.

"How?" I asked. My dad sighed.

"I should've told her, shouldn't I have?" He asked. He turned and looked at me. "Honey, you won't understand until you get older but we as parent's KNOW when something bad has happened to our baby girls. We just do." Purple started to cry a little.

"And I don't even feel she's alive any more!" His tears fell much faster now. "My baby might be dead!"

"Uncle please calm down! We'll...We'll find her! Alive! She'll be perfectly fine!" I said, trying to calm him down.

"O-Okay." He said, taking a long sigh.

After we had finished our drinks, we went out to look for Jesse. Something in my head was telling me to look in the woods. I naturally followed my instinct.

As I walked I began to feel more unsure about going into the woods alone. Every step I took, I looked back and saw it was dark. It would take awhile for me to find my way out.

Finally, I heard shuffling in the bushes. I thought I saw someone but I guessed my mind was just playing tricks on me. Probably a squirrel or something.

That's not what I thought when I felt a needle being jammed into my arm. I let out a loud scream. Maybe if I wasn't stricken with the needle so hard it wouldn't have hurt as much. I stopped screaming when I began to feel dizzy. I blacked out after that.

I woke up tied to a chair. I couldn't move at all. All I could do was speak. then i saw Jesse, who was circling me like an animal of some sort.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"That's not imprtant, my dear cousin." Jesse said.

"Let me go Jess, Let me go and I can help you." I said.

"Help me? HAHA. You've "HELPED" me enough. You let me realize Zim was just another boyfriend who cheats, Dad and my Uncle deserve to die, and you...you just...nevermind. I love being like this cousin. And I won't be happy till Irk is destroyed, Dad and uncle have to kiss my butt, and you and our Zim's are MY servants. So for that I thank you." She said with an evil laugh. An annoying one at that.

"I'm hungry. I WANT TACOS AND I WANT THEM NOW!" I said, changing the subject.

"THAT'S JUST TOO BAD!" she yelled.

"Well is it too much to ask for chocolate?" I asked. Jesse made a scary noise. It almost sounded like a growl.

"Yes. Now shut up I'm busy." Jesse said. She pulled out a tablet and started working on a STUPID plot.

"But I'm sooo hungry. And I won't shut up until I get something to EAT." I said in a whiny tone. She got up and smacked me on the back of the head. I shut up.

"Thank you." Jesse said, getting back to work.


End file.
